Building a world for our children
by simys
Summary: What if Loki didn't stop his concerning worlds for his children with Hela... The real reason behind the attack on Asgard and Earth.


*~.

The sea was boiling, rolling waves crashing onto the rocky shore,

Dark green eyes where staring out into the horizon, waiting for the sun to set, the timing had to be perfect or all would fail.

He had spent the last three days meticulously preparing the spells that would free his son from his watery prison, it would no be long now…

1.

It started as a dream, unfocused and fleeting, a feeling, a vision, a hope...

One was now freed, through sweet and blood, She was freed as the sun was setting over the land of death she was freed.

She was freed with an army and a sword flashing through the air, but it was not enough, still they were pushed back, so She was freed with magic and hope and love, and she was free.

it was years until he could try for the next, years of lying Low and plaining, years of pretending to be content with but one victory after years of crushing defeats, years of lies and half truths, it was years all for nought.

For when at last a chance presented itself so enticingly, Not a chance to be missed… He failed.

A crushing blow was dealt him, in one moment it was all so clear, every slight, every snide comment, and worst of all….every Child ever stolen from his arms,

and the plan in peaces at his feet.

His son lost to him again even farther from his reach then ever before and with out a hope of reaching his youngest son still chained in the bowels of his fathers home, and in the stables his oldest a beast of burden trapped in eternal servitude, and he is falling, falling, falling…..

2.

Pain. That is the first thought as he wakes Pain and Pain and Pain, but it can not touch him, it is nothing compared to that which he has already suffered.

having his children ripped from his arms and cast away, insulated, bound, of killed. for the crime of being his, no this pain has no barring, it can not touch him.

It is so easy to convince them otherwise, a scream, a plead for mercy, do they really think him so low? to be brought to his knees from nothing but outward physical pain?

He would laugh if it would not compromise his place, and risk his last chance to bring redemption for his children.

It is in the end child's play to convince them that he has broken, in part because it is the truth, He was broken, but not then and not by them, Never by them.

at last he is let go, with an army to control, and a staff to control him.

first he takes the hawk, to guide his shadow, then he slips away to prepare.

It is harder then he thought, to plan on three fronts between his sons freedom his "Masters" gift, and moving his brother in such a way as to seem to easily defy the "Master Plain" and a ruse grate enough to fool all the mortals, the Aster, and his "Master", Time is running out.

3.

When the Tesseract was turned off, and the army fell, it became clear that something was wrong.

For one thing there where no bodies not even a dog let alone a human or 'bug-monster from outer space', they where just gone and there was no explanation to behold.

when the wormhole closed and the Man of Iron was alive he allowed herself a moment of calm, his breathing even and unhurried was but a mask, in truth he was reeling from his success on the the Helicarrier,and when all was done he allowed himself a smile.

His son was free and he could not be reached from Asgard any longer, he was safe, and that was worth anything, everything.

There where now only two left to be freed, and it dose not seem quit so insurmountable now, as it did but one week ago.

He is going back to Asgard.

*~.

His Little Jormungand Has finally found his way Home, It had been a gamble in the beginning, If Jormungand would realize what His father planed, would he fail to find his way through the portal? or would something else go wrong?

In the end it doesn't matter how or why, all that matters is that he is free.

1.

His return in heralded by whispers, angry whispers, satisfied whispers, concerned whispers, that fallow his every move. He will not let it touch him, nothing can get through his elation at having succeeded, not even the hateful words that dogged his steps, even as he reached his Father's…..Odin's throne room, his spirits can not be brought low.

Odin sits imposing and silent, he dose not react visibly to his youngest sons return, nor dose he spare him more then a glance, this is not unexpected.

The court is quiet, waiting to see just what will become of Asgard's lost prince. The Queen is not in attendants, this also is not unexpected.

The trial, as it is, is soon over, a thorough review of his crimes, fallowed by sentencing, imprisonment until such time as Odin All-Father believes him to be suitably punished, perfect.

His son is in reach.

2.

It takes him perhaps Five years to successfully escape his sell with none the wiser, Four more of systematically searching the deepest dungeons to find his Fenrir.

When he finds his youngest son, it is in a sorry state, chained as he is to the floor by terrible spiked and magicked chains and a grate steel post keeping him bound unable to move even one of his large paws.

It takes two years to work the spells to free his son from his chains,

sneaking into the upper halls disguised as a made, hiding in the silent library deep into the night to search through endless books, until at last through trail and error and endless failures, a way is found, it takes longer still to heal his son's wounds, in body and soul.

finally after many years and many long nights spent holding his son close, through his wiled howls and savage growls, until his ripped and bleeding throat could utter no more and he thrashed in silence unable even to cry out his terror, as bloody gashes and tearable bites came to litter his body, brought about by his sons pained and fearful thrashing, he held him through the anger, pain and fear until he could once again stand alone, on his own feet with pride, then at last he could let him go,

to find his home, a world where he can find peace.

3.

It takes longer then he thought, all told it has been over Fifteen years since the All-Father had sentenced him to this prison, it is soon after he sends his son to the world and place that had been prepared for him, when he is summoned before the court for the fist time in almost sixteen years.

This time the Queen is in attendance, It shocks him to see her,standing by the side of his greatest enemy, with a sad half smile, as though he had been caught in some small mischief, she that he called mother for nearly the entirety of his life, she who professed to love him as no other, and who had done nothing to help him spare his children, from there tearable fates,

it takes much more work then he had anticipated, but he dose not let the affect she has on him show before the All-Fathers court.

It was much as last time he was tried, in that he was paraded before the court, his crimes where read once more, and then before the court he was asked to beg pardon and wether he had learned the lesson, the All-Father had wished.

He hangs his head before the King and Queen, before the crown Prince and the worriers three, before the court and before the commoners of Asgard, and bends his knee, and at the King of Kings feet begs for pardon and repents for all his wrongs.

If he hides a privet smirk behind his hair, unseen by all as he rises from his prostration, once again a Prince of Asgard, then he alone would know.

*~.

He is brought fourth from the queens chambers with a heavy heart, The shame and betrayal hang about his shoulders, nearly tangible is his grief, but some of the anger has been cooled, now that the grief and sorrow for the one he once called Mother fills his heart, she who has been so blinded by the All-Fathers lies truly she is more the prisoner then He has ever been, she can tell not tell, even where the sun rises, so surrounded and caged by his lies.

1.

As the plain moves ever forward he can spare no more thought for the Queen of even Prince of Asgard.

He spends many nights walking the halls of Asgard, thinking, planing, trying to stay unseen for as long as possible before suspicion could spread.

It is no small task, this that he has saved for the last, It may indeed be the most difficult of all that remains before him.

Sleipnir.

He is the most closely guarded, the most highly regarded, and always surrounded, there are up to twenty stable hands at the royal stables at any given moment, accessible only to a given few, of whom he is surly no longer. and the task is truly made more of a challenge by Sleipnir himself. better to wait, until suspicion of him lessons, before trying to sneak an eight legged horse out passed a garrison, across the grounds, and into a giant glowing portal, unseen.

It is many days and nights latter, that he is greeted by the one he once called brother. It has been more then sixteen years since he was met, alone and face to face. and it was not then an occasion of joy.

The prince is unchanged blind, willfully ignorant of the world he lives in (be it Asgard or any other), and hiding behind a mask of innocent uncertainty . it is sickening to witness. even more so then some of the acts he had committed over the years, ones that caused far more death and suffering then he would ever match, to other worriers, women, children, enemy, friend, mother, Brother, Niece, Nephew!

It will be a glad day indeed when ones such as Him where forced to see just what a Monster he and his like truly are, If only the humans, his precious, precious humans could know just who they have welcomed into there midst with open arms.

2.

On the day, the All-Father is in council meetings, until late, the prince however proves to be more difficult to get rid of.

In the end he has a summons for the Prince, sent from the queen it will keep them both occupied for some time, as the queen has left Asgard for the day and will not return till the marrow, not the most elegant solution, but it will do.

the stable master he disposes of with mead and legends aplenty, until he is quite too drunk to do more then sit in his chair, sleeping peacefully, the guards he sends away with allusions of there master and spiked water skins, the portal he prepares before hand to be triggered with a but word, the enchanted halter to lead his son over and through the All-Fathers protections proves to be the hardest task to accomplish, but is achieved in only few months, the spells are ready the board is set, the players in place, all that remains is to pray and to act.

His son is startled to see him after so long away and unwilling to come closer, it takes much gentle coaxing and soft calls to convince him that it is well and safe to come, it is heart braking to see his once proud, clever son brought so low, but yet heartening to see him, at last free.

His last child free at last, or near enough to it to make no matter, just a little farther now and it will be done, just a little more and yeas of plans and counter plans will have payed off at last, it is just a few more yards and it will be safe to lay the portal and escape, and he will be free, at last in a land where all his children will be free, to live together or apart as they wish, anything that they wish.

Finely free.

It is Time….It is too late, the guards have come, the prince is hear, the king summoned, it is too late he has failed his children, He has Failed...

3.

Hel watches in silence, from her cold throne in the land of unhonored dead she can see anything that pleases her.

Her too brothers at her side as they wait for there last brother and Father to come to them, she sees through her dead eye as they run perused by armed guards almost to the end of the palace grounds where her father will be free with his magic and family once more.

he is too slow even with the months to recover he is greatly wakened from his years as a prisoner.

Sleipnir runs ahead but is unable to speak the spell to open the doorway, if he know of it at all.

She sees how the All-Father is almost apron them, Sees the prince send a mighty blow to the ground in front of her father casing him to fall,

sees her brother turn to find his missing Mother,

sees the All-Father descend upon them, sees a sword fall… sees hope die.

Then a mighty explosion of air and light, both in Asgard and just outside of her own realm, a resounding clanging sound and a panicked foaming eight lagged horse is here alone.

There Father, Mother has fallen and will rise no more.

*~.

The sea was boiling, rolling waves crashing onto the rocky shore,

Dark green eyes where staring out into the horizon, waiting for the sun to set, the timing had to be perfect or all would fail.

He had spent the last three days meticulously preparing the spells that would free his son from his watery prison, it would no be long now…

1.

It started as a dream, unfocused and fleeting, a feeling, a vision, a hope...

One was now freed, through sweet and blood, She was freed as the sun was setting over the land of death she was freed.

She was freed with an army and a sword flashing through the air, but it was not enough, still they were pushed back, so She was freed with magic and hope and love, and she was free.

it was years until he could try for the next, years of lying Low and plaining, years of pretending to be content with but one victory after years of crushing defeats, years of lies and half truths, it was years all for nought.

For when at last a chance presented itself so enticingly, Not a chance to be missed… He failed.

A crushing blow was dealt him, in one moment it was all so clear, every slight, every snide comment, and worst of all….every Child ever stolen from his arms,

and the plan in peaces at his feet.

His son lost to him again even farther from his reach then ever before and with out a hope of reaching his youngest son still chained in the bowels of his fathers home, and in the stables his oldest a beast of burden trapped in eternal servitude, and he is falling, falling, falling…..

2.

Pain. That is the first thought as he wakes Pain and Pain and Pain, but it can not touch him, it is nothing compared to that which he has already suffered.

having his children ripped from his arms and cast away, insulated, bound, of killed. for the crime of being his, no this pain has no barring, it can not touch him.

It is so easy to convince them otherwise, a scream, a plead for mercy, do they really think him so low? to be brought to his knees from nothing but outward physical pain?

He would laugh if it would not compromise his place, and risk his last chance to bring redemption for his children.

It is in the end child's play to convince them that he has broken, in part because it is the truth, He was broken, but not then and not by them, Never by them.

at last he is let go, with an army to control, and a staff to control him.

first he takes the hawk, to guide his shadow, then he slips away to prepare.

It is harder then he thought, to plan on three fronts between his sons freedom his "Masters" gift, and moving his brother in such a way as to seem to easily defy the "Master Plain" and a ruse grate enough to fool all the mortals, the Aster, and his "Master", Time is running out.

3.

When the Tesseract was turned off, and the army fell, it became clear that something was wrong.

For one thing there where no bodies not even a dog let alone a human or 'bug-monster from outer space', they where just gone and there was no explanation to behold.

when the wormhole closed and the Man of Iron was alive he allowed herself a moment of calm, his breathing even and unhurried was but a mask, in truth he was reeling from his success on the the Helicarrier,and when all was done he allowed himself a smile.

His son was free and he could not be reached from Asgard any longer, he was safe, and that was worth anything, everything.

There where now only two left to be freed, and it dose not seem quit so insurmountable now, as it did but one week ago.

He is going back to Asgard.

*~.

His Little Jormungand Has finally found his way Home, It had been a gamble in the beginning, If Jormungand would realize what His father planed, would he fail to find his way through the portal? or would something else go wrong?

In the end it doesn't matter how or why, all that matters is that he is free.

1.

His return in heralded by whispers, angry whispers, satisfied whispers, concerned whispers, that fallow his every move. He will not let it touch him, nothing can get through his elation at having succeeded, not even the hateful words that dogged his steps, even as he reached his Father's…..Odin's throne room, his spirits can not be brought low.

Odin sits imposing and silent, he dose not react visibly to his youngest sons return, nor dose he spare him more then a glance, this is not unexpected.

The court is quiet, waiting to see just what will become of Asgard's lost prince. The Queen is not in attendants, this also is not unexpected.

The trial, as it is, is soon over, a thorough review of his crimes, fallowed by sentencing, imprisonment until such time as Odin All-Father believes him to be suitably punished, perfect.

His son is in reach.

2.

It takes him perhaps Five years to successfully escape his sell with none the wiser, Four more of systematically searching the deepest dungeons to find his Fenrir.

When he finds his youngest son, it is in a sorry state, chained as he is to the floor by terrible spiked and magicked chains and a grate steel post keeping him bound unable to move even one of his large paws.

It takes two years to work the spells to free his son from his chains,

sneaking into the upper halls disguised as a made, hiding in the silent library deep into the night to search through endless books, until at last through trail and error and endless failures, a way is found, it takes longer still to heal his son's wounds, in body and soul.

finally after many years and many long nights spent holding his son close, through his wiled howls and savage growls, until his ripped and bleeding throat could utter no more and he thrashed in silence unable even to cry out his terror, as bloody gashes and tearable bites came to litter his body, brought about by his sons pained and fearful thrashing, he held him through the anger, pain and fear until he could once again stand alone, on his own feet with pride, then at last he could let him go,

to find his home, a world where he can find peace.

3.

It takes longer then he thought, all told it has been over Fifteen years since the All-Father had sentenced him to this prison, it is soon after he sends his son to the world and place that had been prepared for him, when he is summoned before the court for the fist time in almost sixteen years.

This time the Queen is in attendance, It shocks him to see her,standing by the side of his greatest enemy, with a sad half smile, as though he had been caught in some small mischief, she that he called mother for nearly the entirety of his life, she who professed to love him as no other, and who had done nothing to help him spare his children, from there tearable fates,

it takes much more work then he had anticipated, but he dose not let the affect she has on him show before the All-Fathers court.

It was much as last time he was tried, in that he was paraded before the court, his crimes where read once more, and then before the court he was asked to beg pardon and wether he had learned the lesson, the All-Father had wished.

He hangs his head before the King and Queen, before the crown Prince and the worriers three, before the court and before the commoners of Asgard, and bends his knee, and at the King of Kings feet begs for pardon and repents for all his wrongs.

If he hides a privet smirk behind his hair, unseen by all as he rises from his prostration, once again a Prince of Asgard, then he alone would know.

*~.

He is brought fourth from the queens chambers with a heavy heart, The shame and betrayal hang about his shoulders, nearly tangible is his grief, but some of the anger has been cooled, now that the grief and sorrow for the one he once called Mother fills his heart, she who has been so blinded by the All-Fathers lies truly she is more the prisoner then He has ever been, she can tell not tell, even where the sun rises, so surrounded and caged by his lies.

1.

As the plain moves ever forward he can spare no more thought for the Queen of even Prince of Asgard.

He spends many nights walking the halls of Asgard, thinking, planing, trying to stay unseen for as long as possible before suspicion could spread.

It is no small task, this that he has saved for the last, It may indeed be the most difficult of all that remains before him.

Sleipnir.

He is the most closely guarded, the most highly regarded, and always surrounded, there are up to twenty stable hands at the royal stables at any given moment, accessible only to a given few, of whom he is surly no longer. and the task is truly made more of a challenge by Sleipnir himself. better to wait, until suspicion of him lessons, before trying to sneak an eight legged horse out passed a garrison, across the grounds, and into a giant glowing portal, unseen.

It is many days and nights latter, that he is greeted by the one he once called brother. It has been more then sixteen years since he was met, alone and face to face. and it was not then an occasion of joy.

The prince is unchanged blind, willfully ignorant of the world he lives in (be it Asgard or any other), and hiding behind a mask of innocent uncertainty . it is sickening to witness. even more so then some of the acts he had committed over the years, ones that caused far more death and suffering then he would ever match, to other worriers, women, children, enemy, friend, mother, Brother, Niece, Nephew!

It will be a glad day indeed when ones such as Him where forced to see just what a Monster he and his like truly are, If only the humans, his precious, precious humans could know just who they have welcomed into there midst with open arms.

2.

On the day, the All-Father is in council meetings, until late, the prince however proves to be more difficult to get rid of.

In the end he has a summons for the Prince, sent from the queen it will keep them both occupied for some time, as the queen has left Asgard for the day and will not return till the marrow, not the most elegant solution, but it will do.

the stable master he disposes of with mead and legends aplenty, until he is quite too drunk to do more then sit in his chair, sleeping peacefully, the guards he sends away with allusions of there master and spiked water skins, the portal he prepares before hand to be triggered with a but word, the enchanted halter to lead his son over and through the All-Fathers protections proves to be the hardest task to accomplish, but is achieved in only few months, the spells are ready the board is set, the players in place, all that remains is to pray and to act.

His son is startled to see him after so long away and unwilling to come closer, it takes much gentle coaxing and soft calls to convince him that it is well and safe to come, it is heart braking to see his once proud, clever son brought so low, but yet heartening to see him, at last free.

His last child free at last, or near enough to it to make no matter, just a little farther now and it will be done, just a little more and yeas of plans and counter plans will have payed off at last, it is just a few more yards and it will be safe to lay the portal and escape, and he will be free, at last in a land where all his children will be free, to live together or apart as they wish, anything that they wish.

Finely free.

It is Time….It is too late, the guards have come, the prince is hear, the king summoned, it is too late he has failed his children, He has Failed...

3.

Hel watches in silence, from her cold throne in the land of unhonored dead she can see anything that pleases her.

Her too brothers at her side as they wait for there last brother and Father to come to them, she sees through her dead eye as they run perused by armed guards almost to the end of the palace grounds where her father will be free with his magic and family once more.

he is too slow even with the months to recover he is greatly wakened from his years as a prisoner.

Sleipnir runs ahead but is unable to speak the spell to open the doorway, if he know of it at all.

She sees how the All-Father is almost apon them, Sees the prince send a mighty blow to the ground in front of her father casing him to fall,

sees her brother turn to find his missing Mother,

sees the All-Father descend upon them, sees a sword fall… sees hope die.

Then a mighty explosion of air and light, both in Asgard and just outside of her own realm, a resounding clanging sound and a panicked foaming eight lagged horse is here alone.

There Father, Mother has fallen and will rise no more.

*~.

Epilogue

When He at last awoke, it was to a feeling of warmth and an inborn knowledge that he was at last at peace...

1.

Thor looked to his father for order, as he had been trained to do all his life,

he was not comforted by what he saw in the kings withed face: satisfaction, 'that this adopted son would at least cause strife in his hall no more', anger ,'his famous steed was lost to the halls of the dead never to carry him into glorious battle again', and resignation, 'his plan for the foundling prince had failed there would be no peace'.

Thor was torn between grief that his brother in all but blood was dead at his hand, and bewilderment that his Father seemed so unconcerned, and that he would once again be lost, alone and unmourned.

He came at last to brake the news to his mothers ear, that she had lost her youngest son again and for the finale time, that he would be laid to rest the fallowing morning.

He found her in her weaving room, crying into her handkerchief, as though her hart had be torn out, as tough her son whom she had raised with love, and yet had failed in every way that mattered, was at last gone on to find peace, he stayed but awhile before again, he fled.

2.

The worriers three, had no help for there remaining prince, there comfort was awkward and unmoved, so little had they felt for there young prince that it hardly mattered to them, that he had fallen, there concern was only for how Loki's death would affect there friend.

It was with a heavy heart that at last he returned to Midgard, the place that in his mind his brothers madness had been realised, to inform his comrades of Loki's fate, He was surprised by how little it had all changed in the years since his last return, not since Loki's first sentencing had he been back, and yet by how much, most of his old comrades had moved on.

So it was with grate joy that he was reunited with his comrade, the mighty Steve Rogers, His old friend Phil, the son of Cole, and there grate leader Directer Fury,his sadness was grate that his old comrades had been unable to be there, to hear and shear tales of other things and grater quests.

They reserved the news of there foes death with the gravity it deserved, and Thor returned to his home, not to return for many years more.

3.

Hel knew what was to happen before any other, therefor it was she who was first to leave the pales walls, fallowed closely by her brothers, to the gaits of Hellholm.

It was apparent that, well Loki was dead in the act of saving his Children from slavery and imprisonment, well in battle, he would yet not enter the famed halls of Valhalla.

Therefor it was to the land of the dishonored Dead that Loki at last arrived, and to the welcoming arms of his family, reunited at last in death as they could never be in life.

It will be many long years yet, until there comes a time when the tale of Loki can be heard and told without disdain and derision for the God of cause, 'until it is only the love and devotion of a father, a mother, who would willingly do anything, Anything to bring peace to his family, his children,' can be heard resounding through the nine realms.

until that day it will remain a profound aspect of his character, known only to his children, who will hold him in there hearts until the end of days, and in this way the God of Cause will be remembered always.

And with every prank, and every harmless white lie, with every joke and with every laugh, and with every child who is loved and lost and found again, so will we.


End file.
